Randomness
by Lemonkitty1
Summary: Just 2 little stories I wrote when the internet went out for a week n' a half. When it says, "Tell us a story" It's a new story. just sayin'... No implied yaoi.


** A bunch of Quick stories cuz I'm bored.**

**Music and boredom**

** Ever had one of those days where there's nothing really to do? It's too hot or cold outside and nothing's going on inside because nobody wants to do anything? Well, that's exactly what was happening down in Devil May Cry. Dante was bored out of his friggin' mind, and Nero was too busy fixing his messed up Mp3 player that was beyond repair. Little did Dante know things were about to get a little… crazy? No, maybe just reasonably unusual. **

** Dante sat at his desk, his feet propped up as usual. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nero bounded down the stairs down the stairs and into the kitchen, bringing a little life to the boring, drab space. He wore his headphones and they were playing on his Mp3 player. His **_**broken**_** Mp3 player. Nero was mumbling bits and pieces of the song that was playing. Dante got confused.**

** "Hey kid, how'd you fix that?" Dante asked. Nero seemingly didn't hear him over the earphones. "Kid!"**

** Nero's head poked out and he lifted a speaker from his ear. "What'd ya say?" **

** "I asked you a question." Dante said. **

Nero smirked. "Did you now?" He asked, sarcastically. "Ok." And he walked back into the kitchen. Dante raised his brow in suspicion. "What the…" Dante mumbled to himself. Just then, he heard the kid singing noisily in the kitchen.

"_**It's drivin' me outta my mind! That's why it's hard for me to find!"**_** He sang.**

**Dante sighed. "Kid…"**

"_**Can't get it outta my head! Miss her, kiss her, love her… That girl is POISON!" **_**he sung even louder than before.**

"**Shut up, kid!" Dante hollered. Nero appeared in the room, sliding on his left leg. It must've been the end of the song, because he shut up. Then his eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. **

"**Oh, man! I love this song!" he stated a little louder than Dante was used to. "**_**Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever hour after our work is never over**_**." He sung in a monotone voice, imitating a robot.**

"**What kind of crap you got on that thing?" Dante asked. Nero couldn't hear Dante, and continued doing his fail of a robot dance. Dante chuckled.**

"**Hold up, I'mma get my speakers." Dante said, getting up and vaulting up the stairs into his room. Nero looked in the direction Dante ran, and furrowed his brow in confusion. In a matter of seconds, Dante sprinted down the stairs holding two speakers, each the size of a computer monitor. Nero just stared at them, his jaw completely dropped. **

"**Aye Nero! Use these speakers!" Dante lifted them with ease and threw them at Nero with full force. Nero's eyes widened.**

"**Oh my god!" Nero gasped and dodged quickly before it hit him. "Why did you throw the speakers at me?" He whipped the headphones off his head and glared at Dante.**

"**Glad to see I got your attention."**

"**Why'd you throw those speakers at me?"**

"**I was bored. Plug your Mp3 into those speakers and lets listen to somethin' other than breathing, shall we?"**

**Tell us a story**

** Dante and Nero were invited to a camping trip. However, they didn't know it was a **_**children's **_**camping trip, and Dante was angry at the fact that he was forced into being a chaperone. Nero wasn't all that pleased either, but he didn't really mind that much. As long as they didn't annoy him, he was okay with it. That is until… story time.**

** They all were gathered around a fire sitting on thick, solid logs. It was a traditional campfire scene. All they needed now was a story to keep them occupied. But the other chaperones ditched Dante and Nero, leaving them to be responsible to tell the tale. **

** The kids bounced in their seats. "Tell us a story!" they all shouted. First Nero tried to tell them one.**

** "Ok, so once upon a time, there was…" the kids started booing.**

** "No! Scary story!" A bucktooth freckled up boy shouted. **

** A resounding peal of cheers filled the small space. "Scary story! Scary story! Scary story!" they all chanted.**

** Dante smirked and leaned in real close. "You guys sure about that? 'Cause the stories I tell aren't bogus. They're **_**real.**_**"**

** "Yeah right old man." The boy mocked.**

** "Hey, watch your mouth or else." Dante warned.**

** "Or else what?"**

** Dante leaned over to Nero and whispered, "Help me think of a name for a scary thing, or something."**

** Nero raised a brow. "Why can't you do it yourself?"**

** "Because I suck at this!" **

** "See? Nothin's gonna happen to nobody, you stupid old man." The kid stated, obnoxiously. **

** "Oh, that's cold." Nero murmured.**

** "Give me a damn name!" **

** "Umm, try Exago. I hated that game… No, wait! Reversed names are creepy. Try a reversed name."**

** Dante had to think quickly, so he used Nero's name. He turned back to the kids. "Ok, then. I guess I shouldn't warn you about… the Oren."**

** Nero's shoulders jerked in laughter. "Why me, man? Ouch!" Dante elbowed his rips. **

** "The what?" A little girl with green beads in her braids asked. Fascination covered her features.**

** Dante grinned. "The Oren."**

** "I get to help tell the story since you stole my name…" Nero whispered.**

** "Fine."**

** "Tell us! Tell us about the Oren!" The kids shouted.**

** "Oh I shouldn't… it's too risky." Dante pretended to look concerned.**

** "Tell us! Please?" The kids begged. Dante smiled.**

** "Ok, I'll tell you." And he leaned in real close. "Do you ever wonder why dogs whine, and crows caw?" **

** The kids nodded vigorously. **

** "Well…"Dante continued. "It's because they know the Oren is coming. They sense its presence. They know."**

** "Know what?" a girl who had blonde hair and looked about 10 years old asked.**

** "They know what it wants."**

** "What does it want?" a boy with black hair that shrouded his eyes asked.**

** "He can't tell you that, but I can tell you what it looks like." Nero jumped into the tale like a cat pouncing on a mouse. Dante glanced at Nero and then shrugged.**

** "He knows exactly what it looks like. He's seen it. That's why he wears a glove on one hand. It did something to his hand." Dante added.**

** The freckle boy scoffed. "Yeah right."  
Nero fake-sighed. "I didn't want to do this but I guess it's the only way you'll believe me." He said, pulling off his glove and showing his demonic arm to the kids. They gasped and a 7-year-old girl screamed. **

** Dante nudged Nero. "Nice touch."**

** "No problem. That freckled boy needed to shut up anyway."**

** "Tell us more! What does it look like?" The beaded girl asked.**

** "It has black shaggy hair, sharp, blood-stained teeth, beady cat-like eyes that never blink…" Nero paused, then smirked. "And a long spiky tail that swings from its head just like a pendulum." **

** Dante swung a finger back and forth in the air to add effect. "And it only comes at night to watch little children. Children like all of you."**

** Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes and the 7-year-old girl screamed. "Oh no! It's the Oren!"**

** Then all the other kids screamed and ran to their cabins' in less than ten seconds. Nero looked over to where to rustling was, and saw a squirrel picking up a nut. "We really freaked them out, huh?"**


End file.
